


Blue Heartbeat

by bluerosekatie



Category: Tetsuwan Atom | Astro Boy
Genre: Angst, Astro Boy 2009, Canon Compliant, Gen, Poetry, Quick Read, Robotics, Science Fiction, Short, poem
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-21
Updated: 2020-06-21
Packaged: 2021-03-04 10:02:00
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 106
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24847990
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bluerosekatie/pseuds/bluerosekatie
Summary: Astro's creation and awakening (2009 Movie Canon) from Tenma's POV as a poem.  Also available on my deviantArt under the same username.
Comments: 2
Kudos: 2





	Blue Heartbeat

Joints and rods make a skeleton.  
Synth-skin covers iron bones.  
Hatch opens to hold blue core.  
Suspended from the cords, energy arcing around you--  
Blue light streams through metal shell -- wake up.  
You fall to the ground. What did I do wrong?  
Then slowly, you move. Your fingers flex.  
Your knees bend. You open your eyes -- blue-white screens, then they focus. Brown eyes, black camera lenses hidden in the pupils.  
Your blue heartbeat thrums beneath your skin.  
You take a few steps towards me, wobbly-legged.  
But you are not the boy I lost. Not Toby-- but so like him. Will I ever forget that you aren’t?

**Author's Note:**

> First time posting here on AO3, but I also have this on my deviantArt account with the same username.


End file.
